A Different kind of Revenge
by Kal Karuuze
Summary: Kyagimaru's life has been anything but easy, but when presented with the oppurtunity to turn it all around. Will he take it? Rated M for possible violence.


Umm hello. This is my first fic ever so be kind, I don't really know what to put here so I'll just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

Chapter 1: Same old dream, same old wound.

* * *

Warm tears burned his face as he lay beneath his mother's body, he dared not make a sound in case the murderer discovered he still lived. His mother had with the last of her chakra healed him enough to survive, yet he could not escape the pain, something inside asked if he really wanted to. From the corner of his eye he spied the murderer's brother running through the streets and as the young boy began to scream Kyagimaru awoke.

Quickly scanning the his darkened surroundings he found himself alone in his room, no murderer waiting for him in the shadows, just a dream... Just THE dream, standing he moved into his small bathroom, taking a washcloth he wiped away the tears that danced down his cheeks. Splashing water onto his face he stared at the figure in the mirror that looked back at him, that bastard murderer, his emotionless face that seemed to almost laugh at Kyagimaru. Slamming a fist into the mirror, he turned and left the bathroom not even noticing the blood that flowed from his now trembling hand.

Sometime later he made his way downstairs and out onto the street, the sun hadn't risen yet and most of the town were still asleep in bed. Hands in his pockets he walked lazily towards the academy, head lowered he was lost in thought and didn't notice the small shadow that followed him. Reaching the academy he looked up at the now rising sun, only to be sent flying by a powerful fly kick to his head. Reacting immediately Kyagimaru somersaulted in the air and pushed off a lamp post his fists glowing as a black flame sprouted around them, he sped towards his attacker…….. And flicked her on the ear.

Screaming the girl burst into tears and hugged her knees while staring daggers at Kyagimaru, "YOUR MEAN!" she loudly stated. Shaking his head Kyagimaru bent down and patted the purple haired girl on the head, "Baka, you should be more careful. Just because your my sister doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Kyagimaru said, feeling a twinge as he spoke the word sister, she wasn't his sister. His real sister had died that night, she was just some orphan he had taken under his wing.

Shaking the thought from his head Kyagimaru stood back up and turned to walk into the academy. A small smile played across his face as he waited for the girls reaction, when all of a sudden he felt a pain in the back of his head and turned to find she had thrown her shoe. "MEANY!" she yelled defiantly poking her tongue out at him as she scooped up her shoe and disappeared into the morning. Satisfied she was gone Kyagimaru made his way into the briefing room to await the other Jounins.

* * *

Standing at attention Kyagimaru's demeanour was anything but relaxed, sitting nearby Asuma laughed at the poor kid. Glaring at Asuma, Kurenai moved towards the boy, about to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder she was shocked as he instantly relaxed and leaped away from her. His long almost silver light blue hair whipped about his face as he landed across the room, fire burned in his eyes until he almost seemed to awaken and realise what he was doing. Looking about he blushed furiously as he bowed in apology to Kurenai, "Sorry, so sorry". Asuma was at this point rolling on the floor laughing while an extremely confused Kurenai stared at the young Jounin. 

Gai who up until that moment had been observing quietly from that moment stepped forward and looked into Kyagimaru's eyes, "Your hand, what happened to it?" Gai asked, a hint of concern obvious in his voice. Glancing down at his hand Kyagimaru was surprised to find it dyed red with blood, confused he looked back up at Gai and shook his head, "I… I don't know.". About to comment Gai was interrupted as the fifth Hokage entered and began the meeting.

* * *

Well thats it for Chapter 1. Tell me what you think.


End file.
